Star Trek: Scotty's Wedding Day
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Just a short little story I wrote. It takes place the night of Scotty's wedding day, and he gets a case of cold feet. Just as he's about to change his mind, Captain Kirk gives him some friendly advice to help him get through his special day.


It was a Friday evening on the USS Enterprise, and Chief Engineering Officer, Montgomery Scott, or Scotty, was in his quarters staring in a mirror. He was adjusting his tuxedo and tie, as he was about to get married to his fiancée, Sabrina Medford. Although excited to be marrying the girl he loved so much, he was sweating and shaking like crazy.

"Okay, Scotty; let's go over your vows, again…Miss Medford, no, that's too formal…Sabrina, baby, no, too mob boss…Sabrina, I," Scotty was cut off, when Captain Kirk came running in, wearing a fancy suit, as well.

"Come on, husband to be; the crowd's waiting for you." Captain Kirk said, with a wink.

"Captain, I can't…I'm too nervous," Scotty pleaded.

"Oh, everyone gets nervous, when they get married."

"Captain, what if I forget my vows? What if I forget how to dance…what if I forget my own name?"

"You just got cold feet; you'll get down the aisle and all will be fine."

"How can yah be sure, Captain?"

Captain Kirk thought for a while.

"Scotty, come here; I'd like to speak with you." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Scotty walked over and both sat down on a chest in Scotty's room.

"Now, Scotty, I understand you're worried and having some second thoughts, right now. Believe me, on my first day of being captain of the Enterprise, I was sure I was up for nothing but humiliation. My God, Scotty, I even had note cards with notes on what I planned on saying to the crew." Captain Kirk chuckled.

"I remember, Captain; you seemed to be shaking through yah uniform." Scotty commented.

"But, had I not got through the first day, I wouldn't be where I am now…and I wouldn't have a crew I'm so proud to call my own."

"Captain, isn't this different, though? I'm getting married, and I don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't, Scotty; if you don't wanna mess it up, then you won't."

"I don't know, Captain,"

"Scotty, you're smart, funny, kind, understanding, compassionate," Captain Kirk was cut off by Scotty.

"Captain, yah not trying to woo me on my wedding day, are yah?" Scotty asked, slightly disturbed.

"I'm trying to say that any gal would be lucky to marry someone like you. Besides, I see the way you look at Sabrina; I know that you love her more than a million starship engines."

Scotty sighed and smiled.

"She sure is different than the rest of the gals I'd been with." Scotty spoke, in awe.

"So, don't be worried about it. I'm sure Sabrina's just as nervous as you are." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yah think so,"

"I'm pretty sure, considering I was just speaking with her."

Scotty chuckled.

"Thank yah, Captain," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk smiled and nodded.

"Alright, now enough chit-chat; we've got a wedding to get on the road." Captain Kirk spoke, patting Scotty's shoulder.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty cried, cheerful.

Both men walked out of Scotty's room and down to the recreation room, where the wedding would be in a private room.

The recreation room…

Spock, in his fancy Starfleet uniform, walked Sabrina down the aisle to the altar. Mr. Sulu was standing on Scotty's left, being his best man next to Mr. Chekov, another best man. Dr. McCoy, in his normal Starfleet outfit, sat next to Spock, with his newborn baby girl, Julia, in a little dark blue and white laced dress, fast asleep in her daddy's arms. Dr. M'Benga sat on the other side of Spock wearing a fancy suit. Captain Kirk was the reverend for the wedding.

"Sabrina, do you take Montgomery Scott to be your husband?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I do," Sabrina answered.

"Scotty, do you," Captain Kirk was cut off by Scotty.

"Aye," Scotty cried, fast. Both Scotty and Sabrina couldn't wait any longer and kissed once another.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may continue kissing the bride!" Captain Kirk spoke, like a auction seller.

Everyone laughed and clapped their hands.

Scotty and Sabrina wrapped their arms around one another and looked out at the audience then back at one another.

"We're married," Sabrina softly spoke, with a smile.

Scotty smiled back.

"We are, darling," Scotty answered back, warmly.

Scotty and Sabrina leaned their heads on one another and continued looking out at the crowd…now as Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery Scott.


End file.
